ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts: Journey of the Keyblade Princess
Kingdom Hearts: Journey of the Keyblade Princess is a PS3 Video Game Which Takes Place After Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Kairi Will Be the Playable Character and Main Character, Along with Austin Moon and Ally Dawson (From Austin & Ally) Will Be Teaming Up with Kairi. Plot Main Protagonists * Kairi * Austin Moon * Ally Dawson * Captain Rex (RX-24) * C3PO * R2-D2 Main Antagonists * Pete * Cedric * Mortimer Mouse * Maleficent Party Members (Allies) * Robin Hood * Captain Nemo * Baloo * Tom Piper * Jack Frost Worlds * Destiny Island (Cutscenes Only) * 100 Arce Wood (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh World) * Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland World) * Man Jungle (The Jungle Book World) * Sherwood Forest (Robin Hood World) * Mother Goose Village/Toyland (Babes in Toyland World) * North Islands (Santa Claus is Comin' to Town/Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer/Frosty the Snowman/Rudolph's Shiny New Year/Jack Frost/Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July World) * Traverse Town * Land of Departure * The World That was Never Was * 20,000 Leagues/Mysterious Land (20,000 Leagues Under the Sea World) * Haunted Grounds (The Haunted Mansion World) * Castle of Dreams (Cinderella World) Voice Cast * Hayden Panetierre as Kairi * Ross Lynch as Austin Moon * Laura Marano as Ally Dawson * Paul Reubens as Captain Rex (RX-24) * Anthony Daniels as C3PO * Ben Burtt as R2-D2 * Susan Balkeslee as Maleficent, Lady Tremaine and Madame Leota * Jim Cummings as Pete, Winnie the Pooh, Kaa the Snake, Chesire Chat, Colonel Hathi, King Louie, Wormwood, The Warlus and the Carpenter * Will Ryan as Tigger and Rabbit * Bret Iwan as Bill the Lizard * Jess Harnell as Cedric, Buzzy, Dizzy, Ziggy and Flaps * Corey Burton as White Rabbit, Doorknob, Shere Khan, Yen Sid, Mad Hatter, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Santa Claus, Gus, Mr. Toymaker, Winterbolt, Kubla Kraus and Father Winter * Chris Sanders as Stich * Clancy Brown as Dodo * Maurice LaMarche as Mortimer Mouse and March Hare * Tress MacNeille as Gadget Hackwrench, Anastasia, The Queen of Hearts and Winifred * Robert Morse as Jack Frost * Ariana Grande as Holly * Jeff Bennett as Snip * Nancy Sullivan as Elisa * Hydnden Walch as Alice * James MacDonald as The Doormouse (Archival Recordings) * Debby Ryan as Mary Contrary * Chris Galya as Tom Piper * Tom Kenny as Sylvester J. Goose * Aubrey K. Miller as Bo-Peep * Devon Werlhesier as Grumio * Noah Munck as Boy Blue * Mary Scheer as Mother Goose * Tim Curry as Barnaby * Ewan McGrergor as Robin Hood * John Goodman as Little John and Baloo * Pete Postlehwaite as Friar Tuck * Clare Carey as Maid Marian * Carole Shellery as Lady Kluck * Bill Farmer as The Sheriff of Nottingham * Paul Bettany as Sir Hiss * R. Brandon Johnson as Trigger * Jim Nabors as Nutsy * Brain Bedford as King Richard * Patrick Stewart as Prince John * Rico Rodriguez as Mowgli * Bole Joles as Bagheera * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Charming * Rob Pauleen as Jaq and Grank Duke * Frank Welker as Lucifer and Bruno * Russi Taylor as Fairy Godmother, Drizella and Mary Mouse * Peter Renaday as Captain Nemo * Kirk Douglas as Ned Land * Daran Norris as Pierre Aronnax * Paul Frees as Ghost Host (Archival Recordings) * Kat Cressoda as Constance Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Kingdom Hearts: Journey of the Keyblade Princess